


W imię ciepłego łóżka

by Suicide



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anakin's ghosts, Crack, Fluff and Crack, Ghosts, Huxloween, Punk ass bitch!Kylo Ren, Sassy gingersnap!Hux, occultism
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 05:57:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8238422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suicide/pseuds/Suicide
Summary: Zbliża się Halloween i Hux naprawdę żałuje, że Kylo ma za dużo wolnego czasu, internetu i ciągot do bycia domorosłą wiedźmą, a za mało rozsądku i ogólnie pojętego zdrowia psychicznego.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Huxloweenowy prompt #6 Duchy trochę wymknął mi się spod kontroli, odbiegając od długości i konwencji reszty, więc ląduje sam jeden, żeby było mu przykro. Tak Najwyższy Porządek każe rebelianckie ścierwa.

Kylo coś mówi. Hux, żeby zachować jakiekolwiek resztki przyzwoitości, ignoruje to. W przeciwnym wypadku kazałby mu po prostu zamknąć się i znaleźć sobie jakieś twórcze zajęcie. Jednak Phasma, w czasie przyspieszonego kursu postępowania z chłopakami, mówiła mu, że to jedna z tych rzeczy, które mogą człowiekowi załatwić długie wakacje na zimnej wyspie samotności, zwanej kanapą. Lub, patrząc na to, że Kylo jest w światowej czołówce, jeśli chodzi o dramatyzm, cały rok na podłodze.  
A Hux nie lubi spać sam. Skoro już zainwestował tyle energii w wytrzymanie z tym nieznośnym dupkiem, należy mu się od życia chociaż ciepłe łóżko.  
\- Hux, czy ty mnie słuchasz? – pyta w końcu Kylo, wybity z rytmu swojego słowotoku tym, że Hux zapomniał przytaknąć w odpowiednim momencie.  
\- Oczywiście, najdroższy. Jestem absolutnie całkowicie pochłonięty twoim bełkotem. – mówi Hux, nie odrywając wzroku od swojego tableta.  
\- Przecież widzę, że czytasz coś innego – ton Kylo wskazuje na to, że chłopak czuje się oszukany. Jakby wcześniej nie zauważył, że siedzący obok niego Armitage wczytuje się właśnie w ranking najbogatszych mężczyzn na stronie Forbesa. A mógł znaleźć sobie kogoś takiego, przynajmniej zostałby młodym, bogatym wdowcem… - I to nie bełkot! To poważna sprawa.  
Hux wzdycha i wznosi oczy do nieba.  
Myśl o tym, że przynajmniej ma ładny ośmiopak i dobrze obciąga, Armitage. Za ojczyznę i ciepłe łóżko.  
\- Przepraszam, mój książę ciemności, próbowałem. Ale mój wrażliwy na nonsens słuch wyłączył się w chwili, w której zacząłeś mówić o przywoływaniu ducha swojego dziadka. – Wyjaśnia spokojnie, chociaż wie, że Ren i tak tego nie zrozumie.  
\- To nie jest nonsens! – zgodnie z przewidywaniami, Książę Ciemności jest oburzony jakby ta uwaga zamordowała mu psa i spaliła dom, i patrzy na Huxa, jakby ten jej pomógł. – To prawda. W czasie Halloween zasłona między światami jest cienka i zmarli mogą rozmawiać z żywymi, jeśli odpowiednio się ich o tę rozmowę poprosi.  
\- I wiesz to z American Horror Story? – pyta uprzejmie Armitage.  
Kylo nerwowo odwraca wzrok.  
\- Nieee…  
\- Nie? To skąd?  
\- Z internetu. Oh, wiesz co? Pieprz się. – Prycha Ren i odsuwa się na drugi koniec kanapy. Siada z kolanami podciągniętymi pod brodę i, żeby dodać swojej żałosnej, czarnej postaci jeszcze więcej żałości i smutku, przykrywa się swoim czarnym kocykiem.  
Dłuższą chwilę siedzą w ciszy – Kylo patrząc się w ścianę, całkiem jak obrażona Millicent, gdy Hux nie da jej dodatkowej porcji tuńczyka, a Hux kontemplując na jak wielkie poświęcenie jest w stanie zdobyć się w imię swojej miłości. Do wygrzanego łóżka i dobrego seksu, oczywiście. Bo przecież nie do tego idioty.  
Po chwili chłodnej kalkulacji, odkłada tableta i ściąga okulary.  
\- Dobrze, zróbmy to. Proszę bardzo, odpraw sobie w naszym salonie swoją pieprzoną, czarną mszę…  
\- Rytuał okultystyczny…  
\- …jeśli cię to uszczęśliwi.  
Jest pewien, że Ren z trudem powstrzymuje uśmiech. Jednak zaraz wyraz jego twarzy znów się zmienia, wskazując jakby dopiero teraz wziął pod uwagę wszystkie te rzeczy, które mogą pójść źle.  
\- Skoro mnie nie słuchałeś, to pewnie wcale nie zgadzasz się na złożenie krwawej ofiary z twojego kota, prawda? – wzdycha.  
\- Nie, Kylo, nie zgadzam się. – odpowiada Hux, czując jak żyłka na jego skroni zaczyna pulsować niebezpiecznie. - Na żadne krwawe ofiary.  
\- No dobrze. Pożyczysz mi tableta? Muszę znaleźć inny przepis.  
***  
Hux wyjątkowo pozwala, żeby rzeczy toczyły się, jak tylko mają ochotę. A właściwie, żeby Kylo robił co chce. On tylko będzie siedział po turecku na kanapie z podręcznikiem prawa rzymskiego na kolanach i co jakiś czas kontrolował, czy jedna z czarnych świec nie przewrócił się i nie pośle ich w zaświaty, prosto do dziadka Anakina.  
Na szczęście Kylo nie oczekuje od niego niczego więcej – sam bawi się doskonale bazgrząc kredą, sypiąc solą i ugniatając w moździerzu intensywnie pachnące zioła.  
\- No dobra. Chodź tu. – Mówi w końcu, wskazując miejsce na podłodze, po drugiej stronie kręgu z symboli, których Ren raczej nie nauczył się na wykładach z historii sztuki.  
Przełamawszy obrzydzenie, Hux odrywa się od lektury i siada.  
\- Tylko załatw to szybko, dobra? Niektórzy tutaj nie są na kierunkach artystycznych, tylko muszą się uczyć.  
\- Bogowie, Hux, jesteś taki przyziemny… - parska Kylo, zirytowany tym brakiem entuzjazmu.  
\- To czemu mnie w to wciągasz? – Pyta Hux zirytowany irytacją swojego chłopaka. Jakby ten mu, kurwa, łaskę robił...  
\- Po prostu staraj się nie przeszkadzać.  
Wewnętrznie Hux wyrywa mu krtań, ale siedzi spokojnie i nie komentuje.  
Kylo zapala jedną zapałkę i wrzuca do stojącej w kręgu miski z Magiczną Mieszanką TM. Zioła stają w płomieniach, pryskają iskry, wzbija się chmura białego dymu i…  
\- Wynikło z tego, jak raz, kurwa, nic. – zauważa Hux, uśmiechając się złośliwie na widok miny Kylo, który wyraźnie czeka aż z miski wyjdzie jego martwy dziadek – Poza tym, że teraz wali w całym mieszkaniu. Czy mogę ju- NAZIELONEGACIEŚWIĘTEGOPATRYKA! KURWAMAĆ.  
W kręgu pojawia się przystojny, młody mężczyzna. Jest, niewątpliwie, duchem. Hux wysnuł ten błyskotliwy wniosek biorąc pod uwagę to, iż mężczyzna jest półprzezroczysty i unosi się kilka cali nad podłogą.  
Kylo blednie, jakby sam nie spodziewał się, że to przedstawienie przyniesie aż takie efekty, ale po chwili uśmiecha się szeroko.  
\- Dziadek Anakin?  
\- To twój dziadek? – upewnia się Hux, patrząc z niedowierzaniem na faceta, o którym tyle się nasłuchał – Nie wygląda jak dziadek. Bardziej jak ktoś, z kim mógłbym iść do łóżka.  
Nie wie jak wysoko na phasmowej liście Rzeczy Które Wyślą Cię Na Kanapę jest to stwierdzenie, ale raczej nie musi się tym martwić. Ren nawet go nie słucha, z zachwytem patrząc na swojego przodka.  
\- Ben? – Anakin mruga, jak człowiek dopiero, co wyrwany ze snu – To ty?  
\- Tak, dziadku. Ale już nie mówią na mnie Ben. Zmieniłem imię na Kylo Ren. – oznajmia z taką dumą, jakby co najmniej obronił doktorat  z fizyki kwantowej.  
\- Słucham? – duch lekko marszczy brwi, wyraźnie zmuszając się do skupienia myśli.  
\- Tak jak ty zmieniłeś nazwisko na Lord Vader. I odszedłem z domu. – Ciągnie, całkiem nie zważając na konsternację swojego dziadka.  
Wtedy w umyśle Anakina otwiera się klapka. Hux niemal widzi zapalającą się nad jego głową żaróweczkę.  
\- Ty durny gówniarzu!  
\- Słucham? – Kylo wygląda jakby pierwszy raz ktoś go tak nazwał. Chociaż Armitage jest pewien, że sam zrobił to już jakieś sto razy.  
\- Obi-Wanie Solo! Natychmiast wracaj do domu przepraszać matkę! I to rebelianckie ścierwo przy okazji.  
\- A-ale…  
\- Żadnych ale, rozpieszczony gnojku! Co ty sobie wyobrażasz? Za dobrze w życiu miałeś? Ja całe dzieciństwo pracowałem w polu, to dopiero czyni mężczyznę mężczyzną! Wiedziałem, że Leia będzie za miękka dla pomiotu tego kryminalisty, ma za dużo genów Padme…  
\- Z tego co wiem, po każdym rodzicu ma się tyle samo genów. – Wcina się Hux – Poza tym, czemu nazywa pan pana Solo kryminalistą? Z tego co wiem, pan był seryjnym mordercą. On tylko przemyca auta z Niemiec…  
Anakin odwraca się do Huxa i morduje go wzrokiem. Wściekły nie jest aż taki przyjemny dla oczu.  
\- Kto to jest, chłopcze? – Cedzi przez zaciśnięte zęby.  
\- Mój chłopak. Armitage Hux. – wyjąkuje Kylo.  
\- Chłopak?! Hux?! – Nie wiadomo, którym słowem dziadek dławi się bardziej – Z tych Huxów?  
\- Eee…  
\- Jakich Huxów? – pyta Armitage, szczerze zainteresowany – Moja rodzina nie jest zbyt znana.  
\- Tak, wszędzie poznam te rude, zaczesane włosy. Jeszcze jeden Hux! Obi-Wanie, czy twoja matka wie, z kim ty się prowadzasz? Oczywiście, że nie! Leia nigdy by do tego nie dopuściła. Nawet to rebelianckie ścierwo nie pozwoliłoby, żebyś prowadzał się z synem Brendola Huxa. Musisz natychmiast wrócić do domu i doprowadzić się do porządku.  
\- Wszystko ze mną w porządku…  
\- W porządku? Ty ludzka katastrofo! Niszczysz rzeczy, pyskujesz, nie szanujesz ludzi, nie uznajesz autorytetów, jesteś leniwy, niereformowalny, bezproduktywny…  
\- No tu ma akurat rację. – Przyznaje Hux – I nigdy nie wkładasz po sobie naczyń do zmywarki.  
\- …twoja biedna babcia pewnie przewraca się w grobie. Na twoim miejscu wstydziłbym się, młody człowieku…  
Hux sięga po swój kubek zimnej kawy i wlewa ją do miski. Duch znika.  
Kylo wciąż patrzy się w miejsce, w którym przed sekundą lewitował jego dziadek i wygląda jakby nie mógł się zdecydować czy woli zacząć płakać, krzyczeć czy umierać.  
\- Myślałem, że Ben to skrót od Benjamina, Obi-Wanie. – Mówi w końcu Hux, poprawiając okulary, które niemal zsunęły mu się z nosa.  
Pytanie „co to kurwa było i gdzie mamy numer do egzorcysty?!” nie ma najmniejszego sensu.  
\- Pieprz się, Armitage. – Mówi Kylo martwym głosem.  
\- No już, Książę Ciemności, nie siedź tak. Pozbieraj swoje czarnomagiczne zabawki, ja zamówię pizzę i obejrzymy jakiś film. Mam cholerną ochotę na Pogromców Duchów.

  



End file.
